1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle equipped with a motor and an engine.
2. Related Prior Art
Some skateboard scooters are equipped with motors and batteries. A skateboard scooter equipped with a motor and a battery is light in weight and small in size, and makes a low level of noise in operation. However, such a skateboard scooter cannot be ridden up a steep slope since its motor provides a small torque. Such a skateboard scooter cannot be ridden for a long distance because its battery stores a small amount of energy. Some other skateboard scooters are equipped with engines and fuel tanks in order to avoid the problems encountered in the use of the skateboard scooters equipped with motors and batteries. However, a skateboard scooter equipped with an engine and a fuel tank makes a big noise in use and therefore is not acceptable in a quiet neighborhood.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle that can be switched between a quiet mode for use in a quiet neighborhood and a sports mode for use in a demanding situation.
According to the present invention, a vehicle includes a frame, at least one front wheel mounted on the frame, at least one rear wheel mounted on the frame, an engine mounted on the frame, a motor mounted on the frame and a transmission connecting the at least one rear wheel with the engine and the motor.
The vehicle includes a battery mounted on the frame for providing energy to the motor. The battery may be a rechargeable battery.
The motor can be used as a generator so as to transform motive energy produced via the engine into electric energy for storage in the battery.
The engine may include a crankshaft, a pulley connected with the transmission and a first clutch arranged between the crankshaft and the pulley. The first clutch does not transmit power from the crankshaft to the pulley until an angular speed of the crankshaft reaches a pre-determined value.
In a first aspect, the engine includes a manual starter connected therewith.
In a second aspect, the engine includes an automatic starter connected therewith. A second clutch may be arranged between the automatic starter and the motor and switched between a neutral position where it does not transmit power to the automatic starter from the motor and an active position where it transmits power to the automatic starter from the motor.
The transmission may include a shaft, a pulley mounted on the shaft, a belt connecting the pulley with a pulley secured to the at least one rear wheel, a pulley mounted on the shaft, a belt connecting the pulley with a pulley mounted on a mandrel of the motor, a pulley mounted on the shaft and a belt connecting the pulley with a pulley mounted on the first clutch.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.